


The heroic mishap

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Crash and Dingodile’s secret will it be revealed and if so how will Crunch react?





	The heroic mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your opinion and leave suggestions in comments

As Crunch is away, Crash lies down.  
Dingodile enters and says”Get the butter........” as he proceeded to grab the lubricant. Crash says “Woah, Woah, Woah”. Dingodile says”........we’re gonna make toast” . Crash Screams “WOAAAAAAAH” as Dingodile begins to use the lubricant and at that moment Crunch enters and Shouts”Why, my love?” Dingodile says “But things are heating up and it is not my flamethrower”. Crunch proceeds by getting Crash and Crash and Crunch both leave as Dingodile shouting “WHY?”.


End file.
